


your gravity

by descentintothesun (curtainflames)



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 로드 투 킹덤 | Road to Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M, lapslock, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/descentintothesun
Summary: changyoon is a passing asteroid pulled in by hongseok's gravity.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Stupid Cupid FicFest 2020





	your gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belatedwannable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/gifts).



> to celia: this won’t be the backstage bang you asked for but i hope you still like this fic! this pairing is one we both cherish in our just on adventures and somehow my brain conjured up this. it’s not quite hurt comfort nor feral filth but hopefully the feelings are likeable ,, ily! <3
> 
> asteroids are a reference to the song recs of course!
> 
> before you dive in, if you can count how many times i make changyoon blush and flustered you win a gold star… i realized after reading it through a few times that a lot of this fic became a [spoiler] changyoon getting lost in hongseok's eyes compilation and if you enjoy that, you've come to the right place i guess ^^;; i also very minimally edited this at the end because i realized long fics are very...long to read over and edit and i applaud everyone who does it... if there's any glaring mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out! anyways ive rambled on too much because i havent written something so long before… and i just hope you enjoy! 
> 
> also you’re obliged to play your gravity by up10tion before this fic even if there’s no up10tion here…
> 
> if you're not up for smut, it is only in the last section titled! otherwise the fic is mostly just falling in love  
> ⁑ You’re the asteroid that pulled me in ⁑  
> asteroid - pentagon
> 
> now on to the show :)

✧ you still dazzle like a star

i try to be calm as i smile, yeah

actually,i’m really nervous ✧

if we dream - onf

changyoon doesn’t particularly enjoy being reminded about how old he is getting every morning. however, his achy bones point out that he is halfway to fifty whenever he rolls out of bed at fifteen minutes past his alarm. weekday mornings are always a struggle since he got a nine to five job.

his morning routine consists of washing up, putting on the outfit he laid out the night before and having his breakfast: coffee and whatever leftovers were in the fridge from cooking adventures with his roommate minkyun. changyoon also likes to scroll through his phone as if the timeline on instagram changed from when he scrolled in bed.

right as he finishes the last sips of coffee, he also double checks his calendar for after work plans. this particular thursday, changyoon has another schedule tacked on after his work which also reminds him of his age. it’s a highschool reunion that some of his classmates organized. apparently, they couldn’t wait until the ten year mark and decided to plan a smaller earlier get together.

changyoon debates on whether he should go. he doesn’t particularly keep up with many from his highschool grade and he is surprised that he even got an invite. the organizers probably just saw his name in the graduating class and mass emailed him. given the event is on a thursday and most people his age have a job or classes of some sort, changyoon assumes that the planners also know not many people will show.

the only reason he considers going is hyojin, his only same aged friend from highschool, mentioned he might swing by. so, changyoon clears his empty schedule to go. besides, a free meal isn’t bad right? despite all that, he still plans with his roommate minkyun for him to call for an ‘emergency at home’ at exactly 9pm so he can escape early and make it home in time to get a good night’s rest for work on friday.

✧

the minute hand on the mini clock nestled on the corner of his desk seems to be going faster than ever that day. was it because changyoon was always nervous for group gatherings or was he nervous to meet some supposedly familiar old faces? changyoon doesn’t know as he spontaneously decides to reorganize his bag before clocking out.

changyoon tries not to be early, but inevitably he is one of the first ones at the table. he wishes that he was the type to be fashionably late but it seems the rest of the crowd are just generally late. so, he awkwardly sits with another early bird at the long barbeque table, making small talk.

through the next half hour, changyoon feels the air get heavier as more friendly but not so familiar classmates trickle in. changyoon ends up wedged between a fellow office worker who works in the building across from his and the end of the table which is designated for any late comers.

now that meat is sizzling on the grills, conversations start to bubble around the table. changyoon listens to his designated one, focused on snatching some food before it is all eaten. he slips in some comments once in a while to make himself feel included despite being the most unfamiliar in the crowd and he doesn’t want to be the one who makes it awkward (something that he is known for doing). he just hopes the smiles and the chuckles he receives in response aren’t just a mask.

the main two topics of conversation are memories of the past that changyoon wasn’t apart of or what everyone has been up these days. changyoon doesn’t really want to talk about either. in terms of his current employment, changyoon doesn’t have much to brag about. all he does is rearrange files in a little office cube. as for highschool, his memories are pretty dull in changyoon’s opinion. he admits that he is glad he met hyojin ,who ends up being seated way too far from changyoon, but nothing really stood out about those awkward teenage years he thinks. except maybe his first highschool crush though he still isn’t sure if all the strangers at the table would be up to listen to that. or maybe they are but changyoon is definitely not comfortable enough yet to share.

just as changyoon is easing into the night, thinking that he might not leave with a heavy heart, life decides to throw him another curveball to agonize about in the form of yang hongseok.

“if it isn’t the man of the night!” a voice calls which makes changyoon almost drop the wrap he is making in his hand. blinking, he glances up to the entrance to the private room to see his one and only highschool crush. the one who made him realize he wasn’t actually quite into mijoo from class 2 but rather one of her best friends. that maybe his lingering gaze on the leader of the debate AND judo club meant something.

 _don’t sit here don’t sit here don’t sit-_ despite changyoon’s internal pleas, hongseok is seated at the end of the table left for the latecomers and since he is the ceo of a new up and coming company, he definitely fits the head of the long table.

“fashionably late huh?” the classmate across from changyoon jabs at hongseok takes his seat, taking off his jacket.

“yeah i guess,” hongseok plays along rubbing under his nose, “i just got stuck in a meeting.” changyoon nods along with the others in his section to the answer. as he finally gets back to adding garlic in his wrap, changyoon almost drops it again at the next greeting.

“hey changyoon. long time no see.” changyoon looks up to hongseok’s sweet as chocolate gaze looking straight into his own dark eyes. he can feel all the stares at him as he gives a sheepish polite smile back.

“y-yeah long time no see,” changyoon almost cuts off the conversation but hongseok looks at him like a puppy waiting for a treat for a follow up. “nice to see you again… how have you been?”

“busy,” hongseok replies with a satisfied smile as he breaks his gaze on changyoon much to his delight. “that’s what happens when you try to start your own business straight out of university.”

“i’m glad you could make time to come! what have you been…” changyoon is glad for the classmate’s cut in since his poor heart doesn’t think he could’ve handled carrying the conversation. whatever energy that unwinded his shoulders dissipates in the moment, causing the knots to retie themselves as dinner continues.

it’s not like changyoon hates hongseok, but he can’t say he is comfortable with the painful reminder of his adolescent years. his years of confusion and overthinking. not like he has shaken the overthinking trait, but at least now he knows his sexuality.

his crush on hongseok is simple. hongseok is everyone’s favourite. he’s handsome, smart and social. everything changyoon thinks he is not. hongseok is someone changyoon thinks he could never get. he’s too perfect in every way he is not and changyoon doesn’t need to risk more reminders of his own insecurities.

“your phone is ringing,” hongseok breaks his conversation to point out changyoon’s buzzing phone tucked by his plate. blinking, changyoon seems to get lost in time and worrying about an oh too familiar face that he doesn’t realize it is already nine and minkyun is here for his rescue.

“thanks. i’m just going to take this…” changyoon doesn’t really know who he is telling since everyone already went back to their conversations, except hongseok who he barely notices watches him leave the room. heading out the front door of the restaurant, changyoon breathes in the fresh air in delight as he picks up the phone.

"hyung! there’s a big emergency! my uh cat is stuck on the balcony! i really need your help at home-”

“minkyun, you don’t have to actually scream on the phone…” changyoon scolds while he rubs his temple and winces from the ringing in his ears, “no one is actually listening.”

“but just to make sure…”

“we don’t even have a cat,” changyoon grumbles as he sighs and hangs up, looking up at the night sky. it’s a bit cloudy but he can spot some stars as he waits outside the restaurant to pass time. changyoon tucks his hands around himself for a bit of warmth from the night breeze, collecting his thoughts before he goes inside.

hongseok is still as perfect as when he was in highschool. he still glows with his good looks and social skills that lit up the dinner party the moment he stepped in the room. changyoon knows he shouldn’t take people at face value, but if hongseok is some way putting up a strong front, he does it really well in front of their old colleagues and it makes him slightly envious. he easily eases into the conversations and everyone seems so invested in him. that’s an aspect changyoon isn’t jealous of, but still inside he feels a little tug at his heart. with so many people swarming to hongseok, changyoon always thinks how could a wallflower like him ever catch his attention.

“everything alright?” changyoon turns in the direction of the voice, half expecting it to be hyojin who also took the opportunity to escape, but instead it’s hongseok. hongseok’s eyes show sincere concern that changyoon feels a bit guilty when he shakes his head, plastering a smile on his face.

“yeah everything’s alright! i just need to head out early...my roommate needs a little help with...our cat,” changyoon mumbles the last bit as he rubs the back of his neck. when his eyes briefly meet hongseok’s, he catches those eyes that remind him of the stars hiding behind the clouds above them and he quickly looks away. after all these years, changyoon still can’t help falling into the whirlpool in his pupils.

“ah that’s a shame. i was looking forward to catching up with you,” hongseok pouts as he tucks his hands in his back pockets.

“yeah me too....” they stand in silence for a moment with changyoon trying not to stare too much as hongseok looks off at their surroundings, particularly the sky. his heart jumps a bit as hongseok suddenly turns back to him with a sparkling smile.

“i should let you go while the stars are still bright,” hongseok mentions as he jerks his head to the restaurant. with a nod, changyoon makes his way to the door as he still has to collect to his belongings. before he can fully pass, hongseok stops him by holding out his phone to him. “may i have your number? so we can catch up another time. i got a new phone a little while back and couldn’t recover your number.”

“i changed my number a while ago anyways,” changyoon reassures with a polite smile and takes hongseok’s phone. his heart thumps on his chest lightly for some reason as he inputs his number. why would hongseok want his number? was he just being nice? did he really care about losing his number?

changyoon always lets twenty questions run through his head when someone extends a caring gesture his way, especially from crushes who haven’t talked to him for years. handing back the phone with shaky hands, hongseok gives him the nth smile of the night and calls him to make sure changyoon got his number. the moment they stare at eachother with their ears pressed to their phones, changyoon feels lost again in hongseok again.

all while they went back in, exchanged last greetings and the walk to the train station home, changyoon can’t stop thinking of hongseok’s smile and the contact in his phone. he tries to tell himself it’s just another person in his phone that he won’t text. another number of an acquaintance and if anything, they’d only message if there was another highschool meetup to ask if each other if they were going.

however, his heart can’t help anticipate something more when the words _did you get home safely?_ with a smiley face emoji tacked on the end appears on his phone when he gets to the door of his apartment, from none other than the smiley star that lit up his night.

✧

saturdays for changyoon are for sleeping and mild cleaning. he makes sure he doesn’t make many plans besides what to write on his grocery list and lets himself laze in bed just a little longer in the morning. that’s why when he gets a text from hongseok it throws him off much more than he thought.

_hey are you free tomorrow?_

the five words pop up in the middle of changyoon’s instagram scroll, almost making him drop his phone on his face. he doesn’t open the message right away, he just stares at the notification rubbing his eyes multiple times and even pinching himself wondering if it was real.

it’s the saturday on the week after the reunion that hongseok finally proposes another meet up. at that point, changyoon believed hongseok gave him his number out of courtesy but now his intention of rekindling their friendship is _real_ and he doesn’t know what to feel.

“minkyun-ah!” he shouts from his bed to his mate behind the wall, not knowing if he is awake or not.

“yeah hyung?” minkyun replies sluggishly from his own bed.

“are we doing anything tomorrow?”

“no...why?”

“just asking!” changyoon nibbles his bottom lip. he only asked his roommate to stall time for his reply. taking a deep breath, he mumbles out his reply to himself first before typing it out.

[hongseok]: hey are you free tomorrow?

[changyoon]: yeah should be! is the gang hanging out again?

no i just wanted to see if you wanted to join me for brunch :)

even if changyoon expected a private invite, his eyes still widen at the request. this time his phone does slip from his fingers but he manages to catch it on his chest, but also screeches inside when he realizes what he sent.

dhjgalkhg

haha is that a yes? :P

no

i mean yes but uh

what time? :)

is 9:30 okay? i know it’s a bit early but i’m always up anyways and i like to go before the rush.

changyoon stares at the ceiling, deadpanning because 9:30am is usually when he is still bundled in his blankets on sundays. however, it isn’t _that_ bad he convinces himself, but he still sighs as his thumbs type back a reply.

sounds good!

great! here’s the address.

[address]

see you tomorrow! :)

putting his phone back on his chest, changyoon feels his head spin just from the five minute interaction.

“what just happened? am i really going out with yang hongseok tomorrow?” changyoon asks himself as he rolls on his side, furrowing his eyebrows. then he lets out a light chuckle as he rolls back on his backside, hands behind his head. “going out…i make it sound like a _date_.”

“maybe because it _is_ a date.” jumping from the voice, changyoon throws one of his pillows at minkyun who now appears brushing his teeth while leaning on the doorframe of his room.

“what did i tell you about brushing your teeth outside the bathroom?” minkyun rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms, now shifting to lean on his door.

“hongseok?”

“how did you know?” minkyun grins as his lucky guess is correct.

“you’ve been texting him lately.” changyoon frowns with slightly pink cheeks, attending to his phone screen again.

“he’s just an old acquaintance,” changyoon grumbles as he scrolls aimlessly through apps on his phone. his eyes may have fleeted over his messages with hongseok, noting they _did_ have quite the chain of conversations going, but changyoon thinks it is merely small talk. just greetings and ‘how was your day?’ ‘ s.

“sure...just an old acquaintance.”

“he is…”

“if you say so,” minkyun picks his ear in disbelief and flicks it in changyoon’s room which the older gapes at in disgust, “by the way you, how does jaeyoung put it, ‘light up as much as your phone screen lights up’ when you see his text, i think this guy is more than just an acquaintance.”

“i’m not that happy…” changyoon tries one last attempt to be stubborn about not being blatantly interested in hongseok, but minkyun gives him one last hard stare which makes him shrink back in his blankets. minkyun is always scary when he is quiet…

“so you want to help me pick an outfit for tomorrow?” changyoon gives in, asking with the muffle of his blanket. he doesn’t see it, but minkyun grins ear to ear before he leaves to finish his washing up and all changyoon can do is let out an exasperated sigh.

it’s never good when your friends catch wind of your crush.

✧

even after a day of piling clothes on the bed and consultation with minkyun, changyoon still feels like maybe he over dressed for a spring summer brunch. was it the long sleeved loose fitting gray button up on top or the short turtleneck underneath that was too much? changyoon doesn’t get much time to think about it as he tugs on his sleeves, fiddling with his outfit to keep himself warm from the slight breeze.

he arrives first again and he’s just as anxious as meeting his old classmates. maybe a little more nervous actually, because he starts to wonder if he actually got to right place. however, hongseok describes the place as another piece of a far away home and the smell of hot pancakes and sizzling bacon drifting from the store is something uncommon around these parts.

“hey! sorry i’m late.” hongseok’s voice pulls changyoon out of his worries and he looks up almost stumbling when he is faced with the shimmering stars in his eyes.

“don’t worry about it! i was early,” changyoon plays off as hongseok smiles at him again, leaving briefly to confirm the reservation. as he trails behind, changyoon wonders now if he dressed up too much. hongseok is just wearing a flannel, t shirt and shorts. however, the simple clothing _does_ look extremely good on him and changyoon sighs inside. he can’t be this enamoured by hongseok…this isn’t even a date. just a friendly brunch between old time bros right?

still, changyoon overthinks about how close their feet get and how hongseok keeps glancing up at him when they are looking over the menu, looking as if asking for him to say something. it’s the return of hongseok’s puppy like actions that make changyoon momentarily forget the twist in his shoulder and even genuinely smile a bit instead of his plastered polite one.

“hmm i’m not sure what to get…” changyoon starts softly, finally giving into hongseok’s prompt.

“oh! i personally like the skillet with eggs and potatoes, because i love eggs,” changyoon softens into a smile when he watches hongseok immediately jump at the opportunity to share his favourites. hongseok does the cute thing where he flicks his bangs out of his face and glances over the menu once more to spot the dish for changyoon. “for you, i think a simple plate of fluffy pancakes and a few pieces of bacon would be nice. maybe a bowl of berries also.”

“that sounds great. i’ll let you order for me then.” changyoon’s smile grows at hongseok closing their menus proudly and dusting off his knees. he also enjoys the fact that hongseok personally picked a meal seemingly catered to his interests.

after ordering and getting their drinks, they roll back into a short silence where changyoon doesn’t know what better to do than to sip at his freshly squeezed orange juice. he takes a moment to look over the restaurant. it’s nice inside, decorated with cozy browns and colourful plants hanging from the iron frame ceiling.

while looking around, changyoon lets hongseok go on his phone if he would like. except, hongseok’s eyes are fixed on him again, phone tucked on the side of the table, and changyoon can feel hongseok scanning him until he is done observing the restaurant as if he needs another cue that changyoon is ready for conversation.

“it’s nice here,” changyoon comments as he puts down his now half empty juice glass and looks up at hongseok.

“yeah i come here almost every sunday. it reminds me of when i lived in the us for a bit.”

“how was it?” hongseok looks a bit confused at changyoon’s question.

“how was what?”

“living in the us,” changyoon clarifies and plays with the edge of the napkin in embarrassment.

“oh! it was nice. i don’t remember too much because i was a kid. but it was good.”

“that’s good.” another silence falls over them despite the bustling background. changyoon puffs his cheeks softly in thought. he doesn’t like awkward silences, but his brain couldn’t seem to make up any good follow up questions. he just hopes he isn’t making hongseok too awkward either.

thankfully, their food is served quickly and their mouths are occupied. changyoon usually doesn’t have breakfast like these unless minkyun and him try making something, but even then it is nothing compared to the fluffy syrup covered pillows he puts in his mouth. so impressed by the taste, changyoon can’t help but let out a sigh in delight that he doesn’t realize he let out until hongseok is laughing softly at his cute action.

“good?” hongseok asks as he takes a bite of his potatoes covered in egg yolk that he broke from his sunny side up eggs.

“i’ve never had a fluffier pancake than this in my life… it’s like i’m eating my pillow.” hongseok’s chuckles fill his ears again which make changyoon smile in return. he’s glad his delight over good food could break the awkwardness.

“may i try a bite of your pancakes? i don’t get them often so i might’ve forgotten how fluffy they are. i’ll trade you a potato.” instead of hesitating like he usually does, changyoon is able to cut a piece in ease and pass it over to hongseok’s side plate. he drops it a bit too early that it lands on the edge and it makes them both laugh as hongseok pushes the piece into the center of his plate. in return, hongseok places a potato on his plate which changyoon tries and hums in delight again.

the rest of the meal goes well with both of them raving about the food to no ends even while hongseok pays the bill. when hongseok snatches the receipt from his hand, changyoon furrows his brows when he also gets his card to the waitress first.

“you didn’t need to do that,” changyoon grumbles as they exit the restaurant, met with a warmer breeze than earlier.

“don’t worry about it. besides, since i come here so often, i have a discount,” hongseok ensures as he puts away his wallet, “you could pay next time if you really want to.”

 _next time_. how could two words make changyoon’s heart flutter ever so slightly again?

it’s because changyoon lied to himself. he didn’t like hongseok just because he was everyone’s crush in highschool. he likes hongseok because he can make him feel like the most important person in his world, despite the other having a million other people in his social circle. hongseok makes time for him despite being years apart, making changyoon think that maybe the other also misses the times they had in high school.

changyoon often forgot the moments where hongseok used to take the time to meet him in the small fashion clubroom or when he would join him for lunch under the bleachers. when hongseok would give the most sincere compliments to his designs. when hongseok would share half his sandwich with him because changyoon forgot to bring a snack and didn’t want to grab anything from the convenience store. it made changyoon’s heart feel so warm at the time and thaw his icy cold vessel of a body that had frozen over time.

changyoon feels the same heat take over his heart again just a little at the proposition of a next time and he doesn’t know what to do. hongseok reappearing in his life unlocks a door he didn’t think would crack open again, it’s up to changyoon himself to slam the door shut again or allow him to swing it wide open.

☀ 'cause baby in the summer, summer, summer

we are hotter than the sun ☀

summer by pentagon

as changyoon wrestles his brain for a solution, hongseok influences his decision bit by bit everyday. the supposedly busy ceo somehow weasels his way into his life, occupying much of changyoon’s schedule. with hongseok being a recurrence in his daily life, that means changyoon gets to know about hongseok and that includes his love for food.

after sunday brunches become a thing, hongseok introduces changyoon to more of his favourite spots. most of them are restaurants since they primarily meet up after work and their stomachs deserve a reward.

on thursdays when hongseok lets himself get off work on time, they venture to a farther part of town. changyoon is a bit shy still when hongseok pulls up in his fancy car to his office building and all the stares on him. he always complains lightly about how good of a place is this restaurant if they have to drive a minimum of thirty minutes to get there (forty is a better estimate with traffic).

however, hongseok convinces him to go with his signature pleading puppy eyes and changyoon starts to anticipate every thursday, not exactly for the food. the food isn’t bad or anything. it’s delicious, but what changyoon enjoys the most is his company.

a recurring place is a not too busy chinese restaurant tucked away in a quiet alley. it has comfy flower patterned booths and the background noise consists of whatever chinese drama the couple who own the restaurant are binging. it doesn’t look as chic as the aesthetic food places changyoon sees on instagram but it’s cozy.

the owners are a nice chinese couple who hongseok flaunts his language skill with. hongseok once mentioned that they knew people who took care of him when he studied abroad. just by watching their interactions, changyoon can tell hongseok is like their son who drops in every week for a homemade meal.

“hongseok what happened to that girl you used to bring here?” one of the servers that hasn’t met changyoon yet asks as they are served with their dishes. it’s a steaming bowl of wonton soup that changyoon thinks might be too hot for the recent summer weather or it could be that he is steaming also at the mention of a girl.

it makes changyoon panic a bit. despite starting to know bits and pieces about his highschool crush like how he eats eggs a lot and that his friend hwitaek is pining after his friend seungjun, he doesn’t actually _know_ hongseok’s preferences. maybe hongseok doesn’t like guys. maybe hongseok was really treating him like a good guy friend. maybe changyoon was the only one feeling nervous at the intentions of footsies under the table, sharing an extra dumpling, weekly dinner dates-

“hey! you know hongseok doesn’t like girls that way,” one of the owners chimes in, placing her hand on hongseok’s shoulder, “i think we should be asking about that guy you used to bring here. what was his name… jinho?”

“oh yeah him! how is he doing?”

“jinho hyung is doing well, but he was always just a friend, auntie. plus, the girl i used to bring here is just a highschool friend and business partner,” hongseok informs the two ladies who only murmur to each other in disbelief.

“well, do you have someone else in your life then?” changyoon glances up from his chopsticks full of noodles which he was attending to in attempts not to eavesdrop too much on the conversation. he has a mixed feelings getting the information, half relief that hongseok does in fact like guys but also half worry from the potential mention of romance. “you’re still a young man, but i think you should start thinking about marriage.”

“if you need any help i could set you up. i know many charming men around your age.”

“actually i-”

“he needs to focus on his business first before love,” a booming voice from the bar cuts in before hongseok can answer. changyoon spots hongseok give the other owner of the restaurant a thankful gaze and mouth a “thank you uncle” before nodding in agreement with the statement. the two ladies then purse their lips but don’t press anymore, patting hongseok on the shoulder before they finally let hongseok attend to his cooled down soup. hongseok gives him an apologetic smile that changyoon waves off as he wipes his mouth.

“they’re really curious sometimes. reminds me of my actual mom whenever i come home for dinner,” hongseok chuckles as he picks up his chopsticks and scoops up his noodles. changyoon nods more as they both begin to eat in silence, their appetites taking over. still, changyoon has a lingering curiosity and his leg is restless under the table as he suppresses the need to slip any questions about hongseok’s past.

only when they are in the car again does changyoon fiddle his thumbs and hongseok finally notices how he has been itching to ask.

“i didn’t know you like guys,” changyoon blurts out after a while when hongseok stops at a red light.

“it’s not something i advertise so it’s understandable you didn’t know,” hongseok reassures as he glances over. changyoon relaxes at the assurance, shoulders easing down and a small smile on his lips, until hongseok reaches over. hongseok’s hand gently picks something out of his hair and their faces get too close for comfort. it gives changyoon a good close up of hongseok’s face.

if changyoon was enamoured by hongseok’s eyes an arm’s length away, they’re even more shimmering up close. along with his eyes, changyoon gets a glimpse of his lips up close and they look so soft that it’s the first time in a while that he wants to put his lips on them. you know, to test how soft they really are. before changyoon can examine more, hongseok moves back and the light turns green. with pink cheeks, changyoon mumbles a thanks as hongseok steps on the pedal.

“welcome,” hongseok replies as he fiddles with radio to turn on some tunes and he looks over at changyoon again with a smile. changyoon catches the glance this time, their eyes locking for a moment. if hongseok wasn’t driving, changyoon would’ve felt the tension between them, the desire in both of their gazes. changyoon’s desire to learn more about hongseok and hongseok’s similar desire to dig more into changyoon’s heart. however, changyoon instead gets embarrassed again, thinking he gets caught staring again and pulls out his phone as a shield to hide his shyness.

the rest of the car ride to his apartment is both of them humming comfortably to the songs on hongseok’s playlist, sometimes even singing a bit. by the time hongseok pulls up to his building, changyoon can’t get hongseok’s soothing voice singing to sam smith out of his head.

“hey,” hongseok stops changyoon after he takes off his seatbelt. changyoon gives him an eyebrow raise as he pulls his jacket off the back of the seat and slings it over his arm. “if you ever have a question about me or anything, you know you can always ask.” hongseok must’ve noticed how jittery changyoon was about asking his preference and the realization plasters another splatter of pink on changyoon’s cheeks.

“y-yeah sure. i’ll ask if i’m curious,” changyoon manages out a reply as he opens the door, “thanks for the ride.”

“anytime. see you later, changyoon,” hongseok rolls down the window as changyoon closes the door, “text me when you’re inside!” with one more wave, changyoon smiles a bit as he finally turns to walk in his apartment building.

if changyoon’s mission for this outing was to find out more about hongseok, he pats his shoulder in achievement, because he comes home with three pieces of information. one, hongseok likes guys so maybe he had a chance with him. two, hongseok is a lot prettier up close. three, hongseok is more attentive to him than he thought and that makes him feel warmer than ever.

☀

if changyoon feels up for it, fridays are for parties. it started out as just a small get together with his close friend group, but lately minkyun convinces changyoon about plus ones and the group goes from a cozy six to a pushing fifteen. by the time changyoon actually invites hongseok to one of the chang-kyun friday parties as his “plus-one”, he feels a bit late since almost everyone has a plus one (or more) now and apparently everyone’s extra know each other too.

as the conversations buzz around the room, changyoon begins to also think that allowing a plus one into their parties might’ve not been a great idea since there’s too many bodies in their little apartment and the internal temperature is way too hot for the summer. however, he admits the atmosphere is nice and observing all the little groups. from little yuto between tall yuto and his other tall friend wooseok to hyojin being a third wheel to hwitaek and seungjun on the couch, changyoon has sufficient entertainment for the night.

“i didn’t know the parties hui hyung has been raving about happen here,” hongseok pouts at changyoon as he breaks off from his conversation with minkyun and shinwon and takes the cooler filled with drinks from his hands, “you should’ve invited me earlier.”

“i meant to,” changyoon answers with a sheepish chuckle as they make their way to the living room. he sits in the armchair and hongseok lets changyoon take the seat while he half perches himself on the arm, still pouting at him from above. “i thought you’d be too busy to come.”

“i can always make time for you.” changyoon instantly chokes on his non existent drink and glances at hongseok’s shimmering sincere eyes which make him want to shrink into the cushions. good thing minkyun gets everyone’s attention in the next minute because changyoon doesn’t have a reply for hongseok, maybe just a nervous chuckle to conceal his glowing blush.

“alright everyone! before we continue the night, changyoon hyung has some rules,” minkyun announces putting all party pooping blame on his roommate. changyoon narrows his eyes at him but once everyone’s gaze is on him, he clears his throat and stands up.

“there’s not really any rules. just have fun, clean up your messes and maybe don’t be too loud for our neighbours. also no sneaking off into our bedrooms to do...things” everyone laughs lightly as changyoon cracks a smile, but still looks in the direction of hwitaek and seungjun who are already naturally too touchy. he then looks at minkyun who gives him a thumbs up before taking over.

“anyone up for beer pong?” minkyun announces as he guides everyone to their dining table.

“are you good at beer pong?” hongseok asks as everyone finds their way to the room first, passing by the two still stuck in the armchair.

“i wouldn’t say i’m the best,” changyoon cracks his neck in playful confidence and looks up at hongseok with a grin, “but i would say i’m better than minkyun.”

“oooh teach me oh wise pong master.” with hongseok’s nudge to his side, the start of changyoon’s playful night begins as the two make their way to the crowd.

alcohol is sometimes people’s friend or enemy and by the end of the night, changyoon thinks it might be his enemy. he already knew his tolerance was not much, probably three cans of beer at most, but the excitement in the room always gets him to down more than planned. especially since he underestimated minkyun’s partner’s beer pong skills.

when things are winding down and people start to just talk in their little groups rather than play games, hongseok and changyoon are at the kitchen counter downing an impromptu plate of nachos. changyoon is still sulky after losing the final game of beer pong and hongseok cheers him up by passing him the chips with a generous amount of toppings.

“i can’t believe minkyun actually won,” changyoon grumbles stuffing his face with a chip and making eye contact with minkyun, who sticks out his tongue from across the room.

“i think we have to give shinwon the credit for that last shot,” hongseok comments as he pats changyoon’s knee as they knock due to their spinning bar chairs. usually, changyoon would fixate on the subtle skinship hongseok gave that night like the knee pat or the arm he had glued to his shoulder during all the games, but at the moment, he doesn’t feel flustered. he blames the alcohol… or maybe the fact they’ve been getting closer over the past week or so after the wonton incident.

when there’s only an olive left in the tray, hongseok passes them both napkins to clean their crumb covered hands. as much as they help, changyoon still feels a bit dusty so he leads them to the bathroom with hongseok in tow. when they make their way back after taking turns at the sink, hongseok stops at changyoon’s bedroom door. taking note of the ‘please knock first’ sign, hongseok playfully knocks once catching changyoon’s attention.

“i know the rules were ‘no going into the bedrooms’, but could i still get a tour of your place? i promise i won’t do anything,” hongseok asks politely despite his little grin. feeling generous, changyoon nods twisting the knob and letting hongseok venture into his personal place.

“it’s not very exciting,” changyoon comments as he hangs by the door, thinking that hongseok wanted a short glance. however, the other plops on his unmade bed and looks around more intently. with hongseok settling in, changyoon follows while closing the door. he sits thigh to thigh with hongseok, feeling the warmth from his jeans seep into his skin.

“i like it. are those spiderman figurines?”

“yeah! yuto got me limited editions from japan.”

“they’re cute,” hongseok looks at him when he says the second word as if directing it to changyoon also. when hongseok’s eyes linger on changyoon’s lips a bit too long, he can feel his cheeks flare up, but he can’t help staring back at hongseok. their eyes don’t waver, lost in each other’s bubble. changyoon thinks by the way they’re leaning in that it might be a time for the kiss which gets backed up with the excuse of alcohol and his eyes flutter close.

all his nervousness over the weeks have led to this, a night where the alcohol buzzed in their system as a liquid truth potion. all the thoughts of the times where he wondered if hongseok was really into come flushing into his brain as he feels hongseok get closer and closer, close enough that he can feel his breath tickle his cheek.

the days where he wondered if he was crossing the line when he got comfortable enough to loop his arm in hongseok’s when they shopped on other free days. the nights where he laid in the very bed where they are sitting, wondering if one day he could lay with hongseok and stare at the fluorescent stars he pasted on the ceiling. they were all supposedly going to be answered in that moment until-

“oops this isn’t my room.” changyoon’s eyes fly open at the sound of the door swinging open with minkyun and a tall partner latched to his neck.

“i swear park minkyun…” changyoon groans as his roommate sheepishly wraps his hand around the doorknob to close his door.

“sorry i’ll be seeing myself out now-

“you better not be fucking across the hall....” minkyun looks at his new friend with a blink as he unlatches from his neck.

“your place free, shinwon?” shinwon replies in a hum. minkyun waves at changyoon cheerfully before he can get a pillow chucked at his face and changyoon leans on his knees, head in his hands.

“wow, your friend is lucky. shinwon is usually a bit picky with partners.” changyoon almost forgot hongseok is sitting next to him due to dealing with his roommate. he sits up again at the comment and sighs while shaking his head a bit.

“minkyun has a way with people i guess,” changyoon compliments unexpectedly before he looks at his phone to check the time. it’s one am so he’ll probably have to haul minkyun’s ass back home in about twelve hours. after he is finished sending a ‘remember safe sex’ text to minkyun, changyoon remembers again the situation he is in. hongseok seems not to mind that changyoon tended to his roommate and is on the phone himself, getting up after he checks his schedule

“i should go,” hongseok announces to changyoon’s disappointment. “i have a special meeting tomorrow.”

“oh alright.” that’s the best changyoon can manage to mask his feelings as he runs his hands over his thighs.

“walk me out?” changyoon nods a bit too fast at the offer and they both get up. they pass through the hallway, the messy living room with a passed out jaeyoung on the couch with a changgu blanket, and outside where they have to walk a block to hongseok’s car. due to the midnight breeze, changyoon gets a bit chilly so he blows his hands and tucks them under his armpits as hongseok opens the driver’s seat.

“thanks for coming,” changyoon greets goodbye as hongseok throws the belongings in his pockets in the passenger seat.

“thanks for having me. it was fun,” hongseok turns back around, blue pullover hoodie in hand. he offers it to changyoon who smiles as a thanks and slips it on. when his head pops out of the top, he is met with a gleeful hongseok seeing how changyoon is swallowed by the piece of clothing. it’s not _that_ big on him, changyoon notes as he looks it over on why hongseok is grinning so much at him. he then notices the cookie monster face on the right side over his heart and chuckles in response.

changyoon then watches hongseok enter the car and roll down the window after buckling in. hongseok motions him to get in close in which changyoon looks around confused before leaning in, hoodie strings dipping into the car. taking note, hongseok tugs them lightly making changyoon stumble forward but the movement makes him in close enough for hongseok to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“goodnight changyoon. it was really nice to see your room. hopefully, i can show you mine one day,” hongseok ends with that as he lets changyoon stand up.

“y-yeah i’d like that.” after changyoon’s response, hongseok gleams at him again before starting the car. with a hand over his pink cheeks, changyoon watches hongseok hit the accelerator and drive off, waving a hand out of his still open window as he goes. changyoon can’t help the grin spreading across his cheeks as he goes back inside, thinking about his goodnight kiss until he is wrapped up in his blankets and drifts off to sleep.

☀

“can you believe they’re already going on a trip together?”

“all four of them… sounds like a mess already.” changyoon hears hongseok chuckle over his shoulder as he punches his code into the keypad. they had just got to his place after a trip to the grocery store with hongseok holding a weekend’s worth of food in his hands.

hongseok invited himself to changyoon’s place since minkyun decided to go on a “double date” trip with shinwon, hwitaek and seungjun. changyoon is still amazed that the couples got together so fast and managed to organize. however, he is more surprised about his own relationship with hongseok has evolved so fast that changyoon accepts hongseok barging into what could’ve been a relaxing weekend to himself.

hongseok’s biggest excuse to stay over is that changyoon would be “lonely” as if changyoon doesn’t enjoy having his alone time. however, it is still eerie over a span of a few days sometimes. changyoon recalls a time when minkyun took a week long trip and he had to call yuto to come stay with him because he needed someone to make sure he doesn’t spook himself out by the sound of the wind.

thankfully, cooking this weekend is on hongseok. another reason he decides to invade changyoon’s apartment is to show off his above par skills in the kitchen that he has been raving over the weeks of their dinner dates. weeks… changyoon didn’t think they’d make it that far, but somehow, dinner dates are now ingrained in his daily life.

“you got aprons?” hongseok asks after they’ve put away the groceries. changyoon hums in response as he pops open a drawer. he holds out a navy apron, still folded as he takes out a red one for himself. however, hongseok doesn’t take it, making changyoon raise an eyebrow at him as he closes the drawer with his hip. the only answer changyoon gets is hongseok smiling innocently at him and dipping his head, silently telling him to put the apron on for him.

“what? can’t put it on yourself?” changyoon teases with a chuckle as he unravels the apron and lets hongseok come closer. when he slips the loop over hongseok’s neck, changyoon realizes how close they are now and a blush is splashed on his cheeks. hongseok’s face is an inch from his as changyoon feels time stop, his hands still lingering over the back of hongseok’s neck as if he is looping his arms over with the apron.

changyoon doesn’t know where to look, but his eyes seem to choose hongseok’s lips. they seem more cushiony and plush up close and changyoon’s mind starts to wonder again if they are really pillow like as described by his highschool peers back then.

“have i mentioned that i like your haircut?” hongseok comments lowly, his eyes scanning over changyoon before looking back into his eyes with a signature smile. over the past few weeks since that cheek kiss, hongseok has increased his playful acts that make changyoon weak in the knees. it flusters him time and time again. the problem is changyoon doesn’t know if hongseok does it because he is just a playful guy, evidence in how he always bugs shinwon with playful pats to the butt when they’re both over at changyoon and minkyun’s place also, or he actually _likes_ changyoon back. with that uncertainty, changyoon snaps out of his daze and removes his hands from the apron (and hongseok) and fumbles with his own.

“only five times since we left the grocery shop,” changyoon scrunches his nose as he runs his hand over his new undercut as he slips the apron. the weather had been at its peak hotness lately and changyoon thought shaving off some would be nice. he doesn’t think it is anything special but hongseok seems to have taken a liking to pointing it out.

“well i’m saying it a sixth time. i like your haircut, changyoon.” after changyoon sticks out his tongue at hongseok, the two get to work on dinner. tonight’s menu is a big plate of creamy pasta lined with garlic bread and myriads of whatever local seafood was on special at the supermarket. they share the plate in the living room, cozy under the low coffee table as they put on a marathon of random netflix shows on changyoon’s list.

“so,” hongseok starts as one of the movies gets dull and changyoon is in the middle of a garlic bread bite. changyoon looks at him as he swallows his bite with an eyebrow raised.

“so…?”

“what do you think about us going on our own trip?” hongseok asks nonchalantly as he brushes some crumbs off the edge of changyoon’s lips. changyoon’s eyes widen at the touch and suggestion, before regaining his composure as hongseok swirls some pasta on his fork.

“i-i wouldn’t mind,” changyoon answers as he wipes his mouth with a napkin for good measure.

“where would you want to go?” hongseok follows up as he puts his bite in his mouth, finally looking up at changyoon’s eyes.

“the sea. get my feet wet before it gets cold again. though the winter beach is nice, i'd rather not soak my shoes when they can easily freeze over two seconds later.” smiling at the thought of his toes digging in the warm sand as the waves roll in and out, changyoon grabs a shrimp from the plate. “what about you?”

“i’d like the beach also.” changyoon examines hongseok’s face to see if he is just saying that because he said it first, but hongseok’s sparkly eyes as he picks up a shrimp say otherwise. with a shrimp in hand, hongseok beams up at changyoon. “we should go to the beach.”

“aren’t you busy though? i know you’ve mentioned some big projects coming up.”

“i can probably make some time before them. besides, didn’t i tell you i could always make time for you?” changyoon’s cheeks heat up again the same way they did when hongseok first used that line, but this time, changyoon doesn’t need to hide them behind a beer can. instead, he offers his shrimp as a cheers with hongseok.

“then let’s do it. let’s go to the beach.” with hongseok’s tap of his shrimp, they both snicker at their silly seal of a deal while their hearts anticipate what’s to come near the end of the summer.

☀

the trip happens sooner than changyoon thinks...or maybe that’s just because the rest of august rushes by him. with many more texts and meetups to discuss their plans, they finally go seaside near the end of the month. it’s the last few days of heat and changyoon can’t wait to spend it in the water.

their trip is only two days and one night as that was the best they could do with their busy schedules and changyoon’s wage could afford. it was supposed to be two nights and they planned to leave on friday afternoon, but hongseok’s car breaks down unexpectedly. so, they have to book train tickets and changyoon hopes that’s the only bad omen they encounter on their first trip together.

luckily for changyoon, everything runs smoothly from saturday morning as they make their train and pack a lot of snacks on the way there. they have a pleasant train trip with lots of talk but also naps that changyoon notices hongseok needed. he is fast asleep from the first stop and changyoon closes the blinds to make sure the sunlight isn’t too bright. by the time they arrive at the beach, they’re fully energized and hit some waves for the whole afternoon.

after many water fights and changyoon getting glimpses of hongseok shirtless (one highlight of changyoon's day),the day ends with a walk on the beach before dinner. with towels around their shoulders, they laugh and make patterns in the sand with their feet. hongseok takes some pictures with a fancy camera he brought for memories and before they leave the beach, there’s a picture taken by the huge “changyoon & hongseok were here 2020” written by the seashore.

dinner is a nice seafood barbeque at a place a block away from the hotel. hongseok really wanted to try this grilled clams place which changyoon complies to. watching hongseok cook is always a treat as he always rambles about what food videos he has seen recently and how he can’t eat whatever food often to keep up his body. as hongseok puts a clam on his plate,changyoon enjoys the view from the restaurant too and not because hongseok sits in front of the window.

at the end of the day, they’re back at the hotel for some down time. hongseok lets changyoon have the bed closest to the window so he can wake up to a beach view and lets him take a real shower first. once he’s done showering, changyoon heads out on the balcony for some fresh air, changyoon looks out at the stars starting to peek out.

it reminds him of the stars he saw on that highschool reunion night and he chuckles to himself as he thinks about how much has changed. they went from changyoon barely even able to look at hongseok to them walking on the beach with the sunset in the back, waves making their footprints appear and disappear as they pull in and out. it feels unreal to changyoon as he ruffles his towel over his hair with a soft squeal of glee.

as much as things have changed, changyoon still wonders if hongseok will pop the question. ask eachother out officially instead of just asking for dinner dates. slap the boyfriend label right over their hearts. of course, he could ask too. it's a bit of a headache though. the thought of how many rehearsals changyoon would probably have to do so the question doesn't come out in some garbled mess...yeah changyoon can wait. before changyoon can wonder about who does what first,hongseok slides the glass door open, sliding himself onto the balcony.

“hey. not chilly out here?” hongseok asks as he leans over the railing, sporting a towel around his neck that matches changyoon’s.

“nope! the towel is surprisingly warm,” changyoon comments as he wraps it now over his shoulders. they both then look back up to the sky, falling in a comfortable silence that is another thing that has evolved in their relationship. while they’re gazing at the twinkling stars, changyoon takes the chance to gaze at hongseok also.

perched over the ledge, drying hair strands floating in the wind, hongseok looks so pretty. hongseok still looks like someone changyoon would have never thought would befriend him, but he now he knows underneath all the layers, hongseok is a sweet person. someone who is attentive to the smallest details. someone who warms his heart.

it’s different now that changyoon knows that they have something between them. that hongseok is a lot more attainable than he ever thought before and he’s glad. knowing more about hongseok also made changyoon realize more about himself. that he is a lot more charming than he thinks if he could catch hongseok’s attention. now, he can be a little more confident in his actions.

“today...was really nice,” changyoon starts the conversation first for once. hongseok turns in amusement as he nods, straightening up to curl his fingers on the rail.

“yeah it was really fun,” hongseok replies as changyoon gravitates closer to him, staring up at his eyes. they’re glistening again, as if they ever stop, and changyoon leans up close to hongseok’s face. hongseok doesn’t resist him either, hands at his sides now ready to grip onto changyoon’s waist.

“i’d like to do it again some day,” changyoon whispers as his eyes fall from hongseok’s to his lips instead. he doesn’t know what’s possessing him at the moment, to step this close to hongseok, to stare so openly at his lips.

“yeah me too,” hongseok answers breathily as his hands finally touch the skin under changyoon’s t shirt and pulls him flush to his body. it makes changyoon’s fists around his towel knock on his chest and he looks back up to hongseok’s eyes. they’re different this time, much like a starry galaxy pulling him in.

“can i kiss you?” hongseok asks lowly in which changyoon only nods and their lips finally meet. changyoon feels like his lips are on fire. his hands let go of the towel, letting it drop to the ground as his hands reach up to cup hongseok’s chin, wanting more and more of this warm (and it isn’t even that cold outside).

the two feel hungry for each other in the summer night, not breaking the lip lock (the best they can) as they stumble back inside. hongseok has to wrap an arm around changyoon’s waist to hold him up so he doesn’t trip backwards and crash into the bed too hard. when changyoon’s back does hits the sheets, he looks up at hongseok hovering over him and laughs when he knocks their foreheads together.

“i’ve been waiting to do that.” before changyoon can slip in a ‘me too’, hongseok kisses him again, casting another blanket of warmth over his body. for the rest of the night, changyoon is enveloped in hongseok. in his kisses and his arms, changyoon can’t help but be overwhelmed with happiness that hongseok feels something back to him and despite having two beds in the room, changyoon is happy to be able to share his with hongseok as they stay up almost all night talking, cuddling and exchanging pecks.

changyoon doesn’t want this summer night to end.

⁂ Don't kiss me and let me down ⁂

asteroid - onf

despite waking up with hongseok curled around him, hongseok’s head on his shoulder on the entire train ride home and the hand squeeze hongseok gives him when walking him home, changyoon still isn’t sure of what they are nor of what really. sure, most of his memory of last night is hongseok’s lips on his but can he be sure they are officially b word status now?

“why is the walk from the train station to your house so short?” hongseok pouts as they arrive in front of his apartment building. they have their pinkies hooked on each other’s as changyoon faces hongseok, patting his head.

“you should be glad it’s short. otherwise, you’d have to lug my bag for longer,” changyoon states as he reaches for his duffel bag and takes it out of hongseok’s other hand. hongseok shrugs as they smile, mirroring the hearts in each other’s eyes. finally untangling their pinkies, hongseok checks his phone for time before sending changyoon off.

“see you thursday?” changyoon asks to check for their usual thursday dinner.

“actually i can’t make it on thursdays for the next little while,” hongseok frowns as he looks at his phone again, another notification flashing on screen. “our next project is pretty big and it’ll be occupying most of my time this month i’m afraid.”

“that’s alright. we can still do sundays and whatever other time you’re free,” changyoon reassures with a hand squeeze. hongseok beams at his understanding then curls himself around changyoon, pulling him for a hug around his shoulders. he tops it off with a kiss on his forehead, before bidding goodbye.

“thank you. i’ll pick you up at nine.” hongseok pulls away then waves at changyoon all the way until he is inside the building. laughing at the cute sight, changyoon makes his way back to his room with a heavy but warm heart.

last night seems like a fever dream.

before changyoon can even unlock his door, it’s swung open for him and he is tugged inside, letting out a startled yelp.

“hey lover boy,” seungjun puts him in a headlock as he brings him to the living room where the rest of the gang is sitting, giggling at him.

“what are you guys doing here?” changyoon questions as he is plopped down in the middle of the couch, everyone crowding around him.

“that’s not important,” seungjun waves off as he cuddles up to his side. “i see you have a man~”

“not really…” thinking back momentarily, changyoon realizes they never _really_ got to the question. all changyoon remembers is a lot of kissing.

“explain the forehead kiss then,” jaeyoung chimes in, “you can’t even fool innocent yuto that the kiss didn’t mean anything.”

“maybe he was just being nice…?” all of them deadpan at him that changyoon almost genuinely laughs but instead lets out a signature nervous chuckle instead. “fine fine maybe we made out all night but-”

“gasp that’s scandalous.”

“do his lips really feel like clouds like everyone says-”

“i bet he doesn’t remember because of how much he probably moaned his name all night-”

“hey! we didn’t make it that far…” changyoon covers his cheeks as everyone lets out a disappointed aw. “besides! he technically didn’t ask me out or anything… we just talked about random things and kissed....that’s all.”

“...so you aren’t boyfriends yet?” minkyun asks in disbelief and changyoon only nods slightly. changyoon is ninety five percent sure they are dating, but with the five percent of ambiguity changyoon can’t be announcing to the world that he is dating _the_ yang hongseok.

“yeah we’re just,” changyoon flails his hands a bit, “friends still i’m guess.”

“yeah _very good_ friends,” hyojin mumbles as he crosses his arms and everyone starts grumbling to each other. changyoon sighs as he might be just as disappointed as the others, but he doesn’t want to pressure hongseok about it. hongseok did say he was going to be busy soon…

as changyoon heads back to his room to unpack, the thought bugs him. what if he thought of this all wrong? what if it was just a summer fling kiss? he shakes his head once. hongseok wouldn’t do that right? not with how much they’ve been hanging out all summer.

with another heavy sigh after he finishes dumping all his dirty clothes in his laundry basket, changyoon flops on his bed, too exhausted to think about it anymore. or at least he tells himself that while he stares up at the barely glowing stars on his ceiling.

⁂

“we still haven’t talked about it.” it’s been a week and half since their getaway. hongseok ends up getting a raincheck on brunch too and changyoon sits in his kitchen with minkyun for brunch instead, swirling the spoon in his coffee in a sad circle.

“he’s been busy. i’m sure of it…” minkyun tries to reassure but is too sleepy to be really sincere about it. scrunching up his nose as minkyun yawns in his face, changyoon hopes he is right.

the only reassurance changyoon has right now is their very brief calls. if they can’t meet up physically for lunch, hongseok would drop him a call while he scarfs down lunch in his office. in those half hours, changyoon doesn’t want to spend the time dropping an important question, to not ruin the mood. so, as pleasant as their small talk could be, changyoon still has to keep the question to himself.

“i hope you’re right,” changyoon mumbles while he repeats his thoughts out loud, hoping it’ll reassure himself a little. as he tugs the blanket on his shoulders further up, the winds outside his window start to blow a bit louder now, signalling that changyoon will have to start pulling out his sweaters.

it also indicates the change of seasons and changyoon just hopes with the seasons changing, their feelings don’t fly away with the wind.

⁂

hongseok cancels again.

it makes changyoon’s heart sink a bit when he reads it first thing in the morning before work.

they haven’t been able to meet for dinner in an even longer while. hongseok also has to take some trips out of town and changyoon can’t afford to miss work to join him despite the offers. besides, hongseok is usually surrounded by his team to help with the project and changyoon can’t barge into that.

as if the gloomy autumn day couldn’t get worse, changyoon forgets his charger at home and he doesn’t want to take the extra one stowed at his desk. luckily for him, he can probably last an hour or so on the way home without using his phone too much. so with twenty percent battery, he greets his coworkers before he heads out.

“it’s chilly,” he grumbles as he wraps his scarf tighter around his neck while he trudges down the street. before he heads home, changyoon decides to pick up some ramen for dinner from a place that hongseok suggested by his work. they were supposed to go together but well, you know the deal.

“changyoon hyung?” the sound of someone’s voice calling him as he enters the restaurant startles him, but changyoon brightens up when he sees an old friend sitting at a table alone.

“seoho! long time no see,” changyoon greets as he gravitates to his table, standing by the side. they exchange a brief hug where seoho’s arms around changyoon’s waist and changyoon circles around his head.

“what are you doing here?” seoho asks with an eyesmile up when they let go.

“grabbing dinner before heading home…” changyoon’s voice trails as he sees a queue forming for take out and frowns. “seems like i’ll have to wait a bit.”

“you can have dinner with me if you’d like. i’m eating alone tonight.”

“really? not getting joined by that big puppy guy you’ve been seeing? what was his name...geonhak…?”

“he’s busy tonight. parent teacher interviews or something. i’m picking him up after.” with the confirmation, changyoon takes off his coat and scarf, setting it on the back of the chair.

“then i’ll keep you company tonight then. i didn’t know you worked around here…” the two fall into a casual conversation as they look over the menu. changyoon picks the bowl that hongseok suggests, pressing his lips in a line as it still stings that he couldn’t eat with him.

while he checks his phone to confirm minkyun’s order for take out, changyoon groans as his phone shuts off, remembering his dead battery.

“need a plug?” seoho asks as he reaches in his bag, pulling out a portable battery and charger.

“thanks i could use some juice. i won’t use it for long.” without much thought, changyoon plugs his phone in, forgetting to double check minkyun’s order and missing anymore notifications as he catches up with his friend.

⁂

“so…how do you deal with missing geonhak?” the question slips past changyoon’s lips unconsciously after their bowls are served and a couple mouthfuls of noodles are swallowed down. they caught up while waiting for food and since his friend has been in a relationship for a couple years, he thought he could ask. besides, missing hongseok has been on his mind all day.

“hmm well usually we text and call during meals,” changyoon does that with hongseok too, but lately they have been more sparse. “when geonhak neglects his phone, he’s a terrible texter sometimes, i usually drop into his apartment or classroom for a surprise visit. just to make sure he is alive, but also because there’s ever so much time i can wait to see his face.”

“do you worry about interrupting him?”

“i’ve known him long enough to know his schedule,” seoho giggles softly as he pushes an egg around his bowl. changyoon frowns because as much as he does have a general idea of hongseok’s schedule, he can’t be sure. “but even if i don’t remember, i can wait another ten minutes if he is occupied. ten minutes is better than twenty four hours.” changyoon nods a bit as he shoves some mushrooms aside.

“does he ever get annoyed when you show up no notice?”

“he’s always annoyed with me,” seoho scrunches his nose up for a moment then falls back into a soft smile, “but during the times we really miss each other, his face lights up as much as mine and even if we only meet up an hour or two, it’s energizing enough that our batteries are charged up for the rest of the week or until we get to meet again.” changyoon mirrors the soft smile. he’s glad his friend has such a nice relationship. maybe he can take seoho’s advice and drop by hongseok’s place later when he comes back from his trip. hongseok might be tired, but changyoon hopes seeing his face can excite him.

“do you miss someone right now hyung?” seoho’s question snaps him out of his daze and he heaves a sigh in reply.

“maybe….yeah…” changyoon confesses surprisingly, but he really can’t hide it anymore. even minkyun has tried to cheer him up lately with how sulky he has been lately.

“are you going to meet him tonight?”

“yeah… yeah i should,” changyoon mumbles which makes seoho grin across from him.

“i know a bakery around here that has some nice desserts. we can swing by afterwards if they’re still open.” changyoon gleams at seoho. bringing food to a food enthusiast would be an even better idea. now shovelling down his food, changyoon checks his phone for the first time during the meal.

seventy percent.

he has more than enough battery now to call hongseok when he arrives at his doorstep.

⁂

it’s nerve wracking when changyoon arrives.

after a detour home to drop off his roommate’s meal and a quick touch up at home, changyoon makes his way to hongseok’s place. he has only been there once or twice since usually hongseok comes to his place, but his feet somehow knows exactly where it is.

he hopes he isn’t too late. by the time he heads out, bus and train schedules have slowed down and he didn’t want to pay a pricey taxi. however, when he arrives at the highrise on the richer end of the city, changyoon knows he is at the right place.

“hey,” changyoon’s voice over the phone comes out as a pant due to running from the train station, “are you home?”

“i just got in,” hongseok replies after a pause and shuffles of clothes could be heard on the other side of the line, “why?”

“great. look out your window.” changyoon momentarily forgets that hongseok’s place is pretty high, but still he waves in bigger motions up. thankfully, he spots a familiar face peek out of a balcony and holds up his paper bag of egg tarts.

hongseok is down in the next few minutes, still in his work attire. his dress shirt is unbuttoned a bit as evidence that he was changing, but changyoon’s eyes don’t linger too much. instead, he holds the bag out to hongseok’s chest.

“i brought these.” hongseok takes them a bit confused, but once he opens the bag, his mouth curls in a wide grin.

“thanks. are these from that place by the ramen shop?” hongseok asks as he glances at them again then back up at changyoon when he refolds the bag.

“mmhmm! my friend introduced me to the place after our dinner at the ramen place. since i went there without you, i wanted to eat these with you instead,” changyoon peers at hongseok in anticipation. hongseok answers in a nod and leads them inside.

after hongseok excuses himself to change into something more comfortable and changyoon sets his coat on the hanger, they rejoin in the kitchen. hongseok gets out a petite plate to warm the treats up and makes two cups of decaf coffee to go with it. changyoon helps bring the hot mugs with the sleeves of his sweater which makes hongseok laugh when he makes little wincing noises at how hot the cups are.

“sorry i went without you,” changyoon mentions again as they sit at the table, poking at the tarts. it feels so easy for them to wrap their ankles around each other’s as they eat, changyoon grinning at the warmth.

“no biggie. i’ve been busy,” hongseok replies as he takes a bite at the same time changyoon does. their eyes lock as they both hum in delight at the rich eggy goodness. for a few moments, they just sit in comfortable quietness, just enjoying each other’s presence after so long.

“i missed you,” hongseok finally breaks the silence as he takes up his cup, taking a sip.

“me too,” changyoon easily confesses as he swirls the sugar spoon in his cup once around, “i really did.”

“is that the real reason behind these?” hongseok asks as he pops the remaining half of the tart in his mouth. huffing in defeat, changyoon nods as he sips his own coffee. after he puts down his cup, changyoon tilts his head up to look at hongseok, but his view is interrupted by a pair of lips on his. not denying the kiss, changyoon’s eyes flutter close.

it’s a sweet slow kiss under the orangey warm shine of hongseok’s kitchen lights. hongseok cups changyoon’s cheek the best he can while leaning over the table, thumb rubbing over his skin. it’s so tender that changyoon feels like he melts in the chair when hongseok pulls away. when he finally gets a good look at hongseok, they’re both breathless. all they can do is stare at each other speechless, but telling a thousand words in their eyes.

 _i missed you. thank you. i love you_.

after a while, they burst into light chuckles, going back to finishing their cooling drinks on the table. however, this time hongseok reaches out for changyoon’s hand, holding it and running his thumb over the back soothingly.

“can i ask you something?” changyoon asks when he finishes his last drop of coffee. setting his cup aside, he places his free hand on the table, palm up asking for hongseok’s. obliging after moving his own mug aside, changyoon bounces their hands lightly as he asks the next question to shake off some of his nerves. “are we dating?”

hongseok lets out a laugh at the sudden question. it makes changyoon furrow his eyebrows and frown at him at first, but then he also lets out a giggle at the question.

“i don’t know...are we?” hongseok teases back as he does his own hand bounces.

“well,” changyoon stops moving their hands for a second, “we never really asked each other out…like officially and all that…”

“oh,” hongseok looks up in thought, “i guess we didn’t.”

“yeah so that’s why i was just curious… i mean we have been going out on dates before and that one night on the beach....you know the kisses- i just wasn’t sure if we _really_ are a thing or not i-”

“changyoon,” he stops rambling at hongseok’s interruption, looking at him with rosy cheeks, “will you be my boyfriend?”

this time it’s changyoon’s turn to laugh at the question, letting one hand cover his mouth.

“is that even a question? after all of what i just said,” changyoon glances at hongseok who blinks at him expectantly and tilting his head like a curious cat. “yes. my answer is yes.”

getting the confirmation, hongseok breaks into a brighter smile. he tugs on changyoon’s arms getting him on his feet and pulling him onto his lap. changyoon has never been this close to hongseok before, thighs on either side of his, but the warmth is amazing. when hongseok’s arms loop around his waist, changyoon’s arms drape on his shoulders, foreheads leaning into press together.

earlier this year, changyoon didn’t expect to be falling in love. he focussed on just getting by day by day in his little office cubicle. to live for the fridays with friends and quiet saturday sleep ins. never did he expect to be in the middle of his highschool crush’s apartment, making out until his breath is taken away.

however, hongseok’s gravity is too strong and instead of being a passing asteroid, changyoon is pulled into his galaxy.

⁑ You’re the asteroid that pulled me in ⁑

asteroid - pentagon

changyoon’s at hongseok’s again. while sitting on his bed, he sports one of his spare t shirts and shorts he left from his last visit. since they started dating, changyoon has slept over at hongseok’s so often that he starts making a section in hongseok’s closet for his clothes. he didn’t realize the bus route from hongseok’s was much closer to his work than his own place. also, hongseok gives him rides sometimes.

it’s saturday though and changyoon has no need to think about going to work. instead, he leans back on hongseok’s pillow stack, scrolling on his phone and eating a pack of gummy worms as he waits for hongseok to finish his evening workout. with his knees tucked up and a funny cat video from minkyun playing, he barely notices hongseok slip in the room and press up his side.

“what are you watching?” hongseok’s voice in his ear startles him, making him jump. when hongseok chuckles and wraps his arms around his waist, changyoon hits him lightly with a half bitten gummy worm in retaliation.

“minkyun sent me another cat video,” changyoon answers and sets his phone and gummy worms pack on the night table so hongseok can cuddle in closer, “how was your workout?”

“good if i say so myself,” hongseok boasts lightly as he playfully flexes his arms. changyoon smiles and pokes at his bicep in return, making them both giggle. hongseok then shuffles in closer, head resting on his chest. changyoon runs a hand through hongseok’s locks.

“are you going to wash up soon?” changyoon asks softly after they rest in each other’s arms for long enough that hongseok starts rubbing his eyes.

“i should, but i want to lay with you for a bit longer,” hongseok states as he takes changyoon’s hand, playing with their fingers. changyoon brings their hands up to press playful kisses to each of hongseok’s fingers. sharing a chuckle, changyoon then unhooks their hands, giving hongseok’s back.

“go shower before you fall asleep.”

“okay mom,” hongseok teases as he rolls out of bed, leaning his cheek in as he stands to the side. “kiss before i go?”

“you don’t deserve a kiss for teasing me,” changyoon jabs back while sticking out his tongue, but he kisses anyway. hongseok won’t leave the bedside if he doesn’t.

⁑

when hongseok returns from the shower, changyoon is laying on his stomach this time, hugging a pillow as he watches more random videos. he hears hongseok enter this time, rolling over to look at him...and almost rolling out of bed when he sees hongseok bare from the waist up. hongseok has a towel slung over his neck as he walks over, stopping in front of where changyoon sits on the edge of the bed.

“i forgot a clean shirt,” hongseok makes up an excuse as he leans in, shaking his wet locks at changyoon’s face, “dry my hair for me?”

pressing his lips in a line, changyoon knows exactly what hongseok is doing, but complies, bringing the towel to hongseok’s hair. he rubs his locks lightly, drying as much as he can by hand, trying to focus his eyes on the top of hongseok’s head. however, his eyes still dip once in a while to hongseok’s abs at full view. unfortunately (or fortunately?), hongseok seems to catch one of his stares.

“like what you see?” hongseok pops his head up with a wink, the towel falling back around his neck.

“maybe…” changyoon mumbles as he tries not to admit it, glancing up shyly to hongseok’s eyes. hongseok gives changyoon the shimmery puppy eyes with a lopsided smile that makes him look innocent, but also letting changyoon decide the next move. luckily for him, chnagyoon thinks he’s cute and tugs on the towel to pull hongseok in for a kiss.

it’s supposed to be quick, a tease for the tease, but hongseok is a step ahead of changyoon, cupping his chin for more. he licks into changyoon’s mouth, making him almost laugh in the kiss at how eager he is. changyoon draws his tongue in anyways as hongseok begins to crowd into his space.

they break for breath when changyoon’s back hits the bed, hongseok fully hovering over him now. it reminds changyoon of the beach trip, the night where it just felt like them. only the two of them absorbed in space where they can forget the world for a moment. where they can let their love bleed into each other in the form of the heat shared between their bodies.

this time is different. it’s not just soft kisses and compliments. it becomes much more when changyoon pulls hongseok down for another kiss, hands trailing from his shoulders down his chest. they end somewhere above hongseok’s shorts, hovering over the waistband as hongseok ravishes his lips.

as much as they’re in their own space tonight, hongseok wants everyone to remember tomorrow morning, evident by the way he sucks and marks down changyoon’s neck. changyoon knows hongseok won’t leave any that’ll last until he goes back to work, but his breath still heightens everytime hongseok grazes his teeth on his skin.

when he finishes covering every bit of skin visible neck up, hongseok’s hands slide under the t shirt. changyoon feels hongseok’s hands explore, until his hands bunch the shirt to his armpits. hongseok’s eyes scan over him once that almost makes changyoon ask what’s wrong, but hongseok leans in kissing down his chest.

hongseok’s hands now run down his sides as hongseok takes his time down, silently telling with each kiss that every inch of changyoon is beautiful. his tongue gives homage to changyoon’s nipples, giving them both a swirl which causes blissful whines to escape. it feels like changyoon’s body is being cherished and changyoon slots an arm over his eyes before he gets too overwhelmed.

“can i take these off?” hongseok asks when he gets to his shorts, tugging at them as he mouths changyoon’s clothed cock.

“yeah,” changyoon mumbles, still hiding behind his arms.

“what was that?” hongseok hums as he moves to his hip, nipping lightly as changyoon sighs.

“hongseok _please_.” at the plea, hongseok grins and tugs the shorts off. while putting them aside, he grabs some supplies and shimmies out of his own towel on his waist. slotting himself between changyoon’s legs, he kisses down his thighs to the base of his cock.

finally removing his arm to look, changyoon peeks with one eye to spot hongseok’s lips around his tip, sucking him down. groaning as his length is swallowed, he buries one hand in hongseok’s hair, quietly pushing his head down for more.

when hongseok bobs his head up and down at a quickening pace, changyoon doesn’t know if he can hold out. the way hongseok looks at him with his cock down his throat makes his heart beat and dick twitch at the same time. it’s overwhelming how much changyoon likes hongseok.

“w-wait,” changyoon takes every grain of self control to choke out those words. hongseok pulls off with a pop, looking at him with concern as he rubs soothing circles on his thighs.

“you okay?”

“yeah,” changyoon answers softly, regaining his breath before sitting up, “i just didn’t want to… come without you.” changyoon blushes lightly as hongseok cups his cheeks, giving him a sweet peck. hongseok grabs the lube next and lets changyoon fall back onto the bed as he lathers his fingers.

“tell me if it’s too much,” hongseok mumbles as he kisses changyoon’s knee then slips a finger past his rim. changyoon curls his fingers in the bed, taking a moment to adjust before he parts his lips.

“more.” with that, hongseok stretches changyoon out slowly, coaxing one finger in and out.

“you’re doing so well,” hongseok murmurs on changyoon’s lips now when he slips in another finger in. changyoon’s hands fly up to grip his shoulders as he tugs hongseok in, wanting him close as the pleasure starts to override the pain.

“i want you,” changyoon eventually whines as hongseok keeps at two fingers, making sure his boyfriend is ready. with a smile, hongseok slips his fingers out and leans back. while he gets a condom on and some more lube, changyoon lays breathless, swollen lips and glossy eyes. his brain fills with want as hongseok lines up.

with a short warning, hongseok fills him, holding his waist as he eases himself in. with his thumbs circling at his hips, hongseok watches carefully again when changyoon is ready. changyoon is more than ready and yanks hongseok in for another needy liplock.

chuckling into his mouth, hongseok thrusts at a steady pace, letting changyoon feel every inch of him. when they pull away from the kiss, changyoon spills in noises that hongseok probably can’t decipher, but he clings as much as he can to him to show he’s feeling good.

changyoon’s feeling great, overwhelmed by the feeling of just them. just changyoon and hongseok letting their feelings of desire overtake.

“i love you,” hongseok whispers in changyoon’s ear as he intertwines their fingers. hongseok’s pace quickens as they’re both getting close, changyoon squeezing hongseok’s hand.

“i love you too...come with me?” changyoon manages to breathe out. nodding once, hongseok swoops in, connecting their lips as they get through their high together. hongseok pulls out so one of his hands can curl around both their lengths. as hongseok strokes them together, changyoon breaks the kiss for one last shout while releasing.

after hongseok cleans the release on his hands and their bodies, changyoon wraps his arms around hongseok’s neck, bringing him to lay his head on his chest again. changyoon wonders if his heartbeat is too loud when hongseok’s ear is pressed on the left side, but he doesn’t think about it too much as he runs his hand through hongseok’s hair.

“doing good?” changyoon checks in this time after they roll back into a comfortable lull, enjoying each other’s body heat.

“i’m great. you?”

“sleepy,” changyoon admits as hongseok hums, rolling to his side. hongseok grabs the blanket and pulls it over them before wrapping himself around changyoon. as hongseok buries into his neck, pressing a kiss to one of his marks, changyoon sighs in content.

as they drift to sleep, exchanging a few kisses and mumbles to each other, changyoon feels so full. with their sexual desires fulfilled, changyoon is now filled to the brim with delight that he could be a part of hongseok’s life and hongseok a part of his. that they could share these moments together. chuckling to himself, changyoon especially feels like a sap for being most happy about the three words hongseok whispered to him before their release.

“i love you,” he repeats as his eyelids feel heavy, taking hongseok’s hand and kissing the back of it. hongseok hums his own i love you into his ear as his own eyes shut.

curling into each other’s warmth, they officially take off to space, drifting off into their own dream universe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it to this point, congrats! you've made it! hope the formatting didn't hurt your eyes >< thank you for taking the time to read this fic. it's one of the longest pieces i've written and i wanted to make it nice enough. i know it isn't perfect (big apologies for the end bc idk if i rushed through that too much-) but it was still enjoyable to make these scenes ^^ 
> 
> if you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos and comment! let me hear your thoughts on these two ^^ 
> 
> thank you again for reading ♡


End file.
